concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sly
1967 February 12, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (VDC Study Group Benefit--council For Civic Unity. With Grateful Dead, Moby Grape, New Salvation Army Banned, Mystery Trend, Our Lost Souls, Notes From The Underground) March 12, 1967 Frenchy's, Hayward, CA (Residency?) March 25, 1967 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA (supporting the Animals) March 28-April 2, 1967 Wayne Manor, San Francisco, CA May 2-28, 1967 Wayne Manor, San Francisco, CA May 29, 1967 Lighthouse Inn, San Pablo, CA May 30 & June 6, 1967 San Francisco, CA September 30-October 1, 1967 Frenchy's, Hayward, CA (supported by T-Bone Walker & The Casanova Two) November 20-December 10, 1967 Fireside Lounge, San Mateo, CA 1968 February 10, 1968 Frenchy's, Hayward, CA February 16-March 14, 1968 Pussycat A Go Go, Las Vegas, NV March 18, 1968 Both/And Club, San Francisco, CA March 29-31, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting The Fugs, with (29th & 31st) MC5, (30th) The Psychedelic Stooges) April 3-10, 1968 Electric Circus, New York City, NY April 6, 1968 Wild Goose, Waukegan, IL April 12, 1968 Star Theater, Phoenix, AZ (with Pat Paulsen) April 15, 1968 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (Easter Shower of Stars, with The Association, The Delfonics, Billy Very & Judy Clay, The Esquires & The Entertainers) April 16-21, 1968 Generation, New York City, NY (supporting the Youngbloods) April 24, 1968 Palisades Park, Cliffside Park-Fort Lee, NJ April 24, 1968 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH ('Spring Cavalcade of Stars, with The Box Tops, John Fred and the Playboy Band, The 1910 Fruitgum Company & The Balloon Farm) April 25, 1968 Owensboro, KY ('Spring Cavalcade of Stars, with The Box Tops, John Fred and the Playboy Band, The 1910 Fruitgum Company & The Balloon Farm) April 26, 1968 MacArthur High School Gymnasium, Decatur, IL ('Spring Cavalcade of Stars, with The Box Tops, John Fred and the Playboy Band, The 1910 Fruitgum Company & The Balloon Farm) April 27, 1968 Anderson High School, Anderson, IN ('Spring Cavalcade of Stars, with The Box Tops, John Fred and the Playboy Band, The 1910 Fruitgum Company & The Balloon Farm) April 28, 1968 Civic Center, Hammond, IN ('Spring Cavalcade of Stars, with The Box Tops, John Fred and the Playboy Band, The 1910 Fruitgum Company & The Balloon Farm) May 10, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.30, supporting Jimi Hendrix) May 16-17, 1968 Lighthouse Carnival, Montreal, QC May 18, 1968 Case Western Reserve University, Cleveland, OH May 24-25, 1968 Staples High School Auditorium, Westport, CT (Sly and the Family Stone, Soul Purpose) June 7-8, 1968 Cheetah's, Los Angeles, CA June 13-16, 1968 Whiskey A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA (cancelled appearance) June 19, 1968 Las Vegas, NV (Epic National Sales Convention) June 21-23, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service) June 25, 1968 Longshore Country Club Ballroom, Westport, CT (supported by Ruffignao Electric Light Harmony) July 2, 1968 New Orleans, LA (Showcase '68) July 4-6, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Los Angeles, CA (2 shows 9.00 & 11.00, with Canned Heat) July 9-11, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Los Angeles, CA July 12-13, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Butterfield Blues Band, with Velvet Underground) July 19-21, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Jeff Beck Group) July 22, 1968 Circle Star Theater, San Carlos, CA (supporting Richie Havens, who replaced Martha & The Vandellas) July 23, 1968 Melodyland Theater, Anaheim, CA (supporting The Turtles, who cancelled) July 26, 1968 John F. Kennedy Stadium, Philadelphia, PA (Philadelphia Music Festival, with Wilson Pickett, Mitch Ryder & The Magnificent Men) August 10, 1968 Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI (WABX Presents Underground Sounds, with Chambers Brothers & Iron Butterfly) August 21, 1968 NBC's Kraft Music Hall (performing Life, Dance To The Music & Music Lover) August 20-25, 1968 Electric Circus, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 9.30 & 11.30) September 3, 1968 Ohio State Fair, Columbus, OH (Showcase '68 Finale, performing Music Lover & M'lady & winning the $10,000 prizecompeting against American Breed, Chambers Brothers, Julie Budd, Andrea Marcovicci) September 12, 1968 UK TV "Top Of The Pops" September 13, 1968 Roundhouse, London, ENG (cancelled, supporting the Small Faces) September 13, 1968 Royal Tottenham, London, ENG September 13, 1968 White Lion Edgware, London, ENG September 14, 1968 UK TV "Dee Time" September 14, 1968 Plaza, Oldhill, ENG September 14, 1968 Plaza, Handsworth, ENG September 15, 1968 Blaises, London, ENG September 15, 1968 Douglas House, London, ENG September 16, 1968 Orchid Ballroom, Purley, ENG September 18, 1968 Sherwood Rooms, Nottingham, ENG September 20, 1968 Mardi Gras, Liverpool, ENG September 20, 1968 Victoriana, Liverpool, ENG September 21, 1968 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG September 22, 1968 Hampstead Country Club, London, ENG September 23, 1968 Golden Torch, Tungstall, ENG September 24, 1968 Kursaal, Southend, ENG September 24, 1968 Revolution, London, ENG September 26, 1968 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG (cancelked, replaced by Pink Floyd, supported by The Nice, The Sect & Coloured Rain) September 27, 1968 Top Rank, Swansea, WAL September 28, 1968 Seagull Ballroom, Isle Of Wight, ENG September 28, 1968 Kimble's, Portsmouth, ENG September 29, 1968 Tabernacle, Stockport, ENG September 30, 1968 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG September 30, 1968 Co-Operative Hall, Doncaster, ENG October 4-5, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting the Animals) October 11, 1968 American University, Washington, DC (supported by The New York Rock & Roll Ensemble) October 13, 1968 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (2 shows 4.00 & 8.30, supporting The Fifth Dimension with Carla Thomas, Artistics, and Bobby Taylor & The Vancouvers) October 18, 1968 Patrick Gymnasium, Burlington, VT October 20, 1968 Erlton Lounge, Cherry Hill, NJ October 29-November 3, 1968 Grandmother's, Lansing, MI November 8, 1968 Rocky Point Palladium, Warwick, RI (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00, supporting Big Brother & The Holding Company, with White Wash) November 15-16, 1968 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA November 20, 1968 Onondaga War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY November 23, 1968 St. Vincent College, Latrobe, PA (supported by The Mind Garage) December 6, 1968 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (2nd Quaker City Rock Festival, with Grateful Dead, Steppenwolf, Iron Butterfly & Creedence Clearwater Revival) December 7, 1968 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Shep & American Dream) December 9-18, 1968 Flamingo Hotel Lounge Casino Theatre, Las Vegas, NV December 26-29, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (with Steve Miller Band & Pogo) December 29, 1968 New York City, NY (US TV "Ed Sullivan Show" performing a medley of "Dance To The Music", "Music Lover" & "M'lady") 1969 January 10, 1969 Arizona State Fairgrounds, Phoenix, AZ (supporting The Turtles) March 21, 1969 New York City, NY (US TV "Ed Sullivan Show" performing a medley of "Love City" & "Stand") March 26, 1969 Monroe Community College Theater, Rochester, NY March 27, 1969 SUNY New Paltz, New Paltz, NY March 28, 1969 Boston Arena, Boston, MA (supported by Procol Harum) March 29, 1969 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY (2 shows 7.00 & 10.30, supported by Procol Harum) April 11, 1969 Symphony Hall, Newark, NJ (supported by The Magnificent Men and The Lost Souls) April 12, 1969 Colgate University Reid Athletic Center, Hamilton, NY April 18, 1969 Dickinson College, Carlisle, PA April 19, 1969 Washington and Jefferson College, Washington, PA April 23, 1969 Duquesne University, Pittsburgh, PA April 25, 1969 Fairleigh Dickinson University, Madison, NJ (supported by The 1910 Fruitgum Company) April 26, 1969 State University Agricultural & Technical College Farrell Hall Gymnasium, Delhi, NY April 26, 1969 Syracuse University, Syracuse, NY April 27, 1969 Alfred University, Alfred, NY May 1, 1969 Clark Gym, SUNY Buffalo, Buffalo, NY (supported by Josh White Jr.) May 2, 1969 Hobart & William Smith Colleges, Geneva, NY May 3, 1969 Waynesburg University, Waynesburg, PA May 3, 1969 Electric Theatre, Pittsburgh, PA May 8, 1969 Edinboro State College, Edinboro, PA May 9, 1969 Reckord Armory, College Park, MD May 10, 1969 Nassau Community College, Hempstead, NY (supported by Deep Purple) May 17, 1969 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH (supported by Spirit) May 23-24, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Rotary Connection & Clarence Carter) June 7, 1969 South Mountain Arena, West Orange, NJ June 14, 1969 Hamilton County Fairgrounds, Cincinnati, OH June 15, 1969 Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH June 16, 1969 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (supported by The Sidemen) June 21, 1969 Varsity Stadium, Toronto, ON (Toronto Pop Festival 1969, with Alice Cooper, Blood, Sweat, & Tears, Carla Thomas, Chuck Berry, Denny Belline & The Rich Kids, Dr. John, Edwin Starr, Eric Andersen, Johnny Winter, Jose Feliciano, Motherlode, Nucleus, Procol Harum, Robert Charlebois, Rotary Connection, Slim Harpo, Steppenwolf, The Band, The Bar-Kays, The Velvet Underground, and Tiny Tim) June 27, 1969 Hampden-Sydney College, Hampden Sydney, VA June 27, 1969 Armstrong Coliseum, Hampton, VA (Hampton Jazz Festival 1969) June 29, 1969 Mount Morris Park, New York, NY July 5, 1969 Festival Field, Newport, RI (Newport Jazz Festival 1969, with Anita O'Day, Art Blakey, B.B. King, Blood, Sweat, & Tears, Buddy Rich & His Orchestra, Dave Brubeck, Frank Zappa, Freddie Hubbard, The Gary Burton Quartet, Herbie Hancock, James Brown, The Jeff Beck Group, Jethro Tull, John Mayall, Johnny Winter, Kenny Burrell, Led Zeppelin, Miles Davis, Phil Woods, Rahsaan Roland Kirk, Steve Marcus, Sun Ra & His Solar Arkestra, Ten Years After, The Lighthouse, The Mothers of Invention, The Savage Rose, Willie Bobo, and Young-Holt Unlimited) July 11, 1969 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (with Mothers Of Invention, Ten Years After, Jeff Beck & Savoy Brown) July 12, 1969 Laurel Racecourse, Laurel, MD (Laurel Pop & Burn Festival, with Al Kooper, Buddy Guy, Edwin Hawkins, The Jeff Beck Group, Jethro Tull, Johnny Winter, Led Zeppelin, Savoy Brown, Ten Years After, The Guess Who, and The Mothers of Invention) July 13, 1969 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (Detroit Jazz Festival) July 18-20, 1969 Apollo Theater, New York City, NY July 25, 1969 Hinchliffe Stadium, Paterson, NJ (supported by Carla Thomas & The Barkays) July 26, 1969 Central Park Wollman Skating Rink, New York City, NY (Schaefer Music Festival 1969, 2 shows 8.00 & 10.30, supported by Slim Harpo) August 1, 1969 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (St. Louis Pop Festival, with Buddy Miles Express, The Staple Singers & Steve Miller Band) August 2, 1969 Auditorium Theater, Chicago, IL August 6, 1969 Place des Nations, Montreal, QC August 8, 1969 Memorial Auditorium, Canton, OH (cancelled) August 9, 1969 Public Auditorium & Conference Center, Cleveland, OH August 12, 1969 Quigley Stadium, West Haven, CT August 16, 1969 Max Yasgur's Farm, Bethel, NY (Woodstock) August 20, 1969 Albuquerque Sports Stadium, Albuquerque, NM (supported by The Spiral Staircase) August 23, 1969 Forum, Inglewood, CA (supporting the Rascals) August 26, 1969 Harvard Stadium, Boston, MA August 30, 1969 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (cancelled when the band failed to show) September 1, 1969 Dallas International Motor Speedway, Lewisville, TX (Texas International Pop Festival 1969) September 7, 1969 Capilano Indian Reserve, Vancouver, BC (cancelled due to cancellation of festival) September 12, 1969 Seattle Center Arena, Seattle, WA September 20, 1969 Monterey County Fairgrounds, Monterey, CA (Monterrey Jazz Festival) September 27, 1969 Rocky Point Palladium, Warwick, RI (supported by The Web of Sound) September 28, 1969 US TV "Leslie Uggams Show" (Broadcast performing 2 songs including Everday People. Other guests included Dick Van Dyke & David Frye) October 2, 1969 St. Bonaventure University, Olean, NY October 3, 1969 Rhode Island College Walsh Gym, Providence, RI October 5, 1969 Kent State University, Kent, OH (supported by The Liverpool Scene) October 11, 1969 Dartmouth College, Hanover, NH October 17, 1969 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI (2 shows 8.30 & 11.30, supported by Lee Michaels) October 18, 1969 Curry Hicks Cage, Amherst, MA October 20, 1969 US TV "ABC's Music Scene" (Broadcast performing "Hot Fun In The Summertime", "Don't Call Me N....., Whitey" & "I Want To Take You Higher") October 24, 1969 SUNY Oneonta, Oneonta, NY October 25, 1969 Hamilton College, Clinton, NY October 26, 1969 Laker Hall Gym, Oswego, NY October 31, 1969 West Chester College, West Chester, PA November 1, 1969 Lehigh University Grace Hall, Bethlehem, PA (supported by The Stoney Brook People) November 2, 1969 Struthers Fieldhouse, Struthers, OH November 7, 1969 Boston College Roberts Center, Boston, MA (supported by Swallow) November 8, 1969 Island Garden, Hempstead, NY November 29, 1969 International Raceway, West Palm Beach, FL (Palm Beach International Music & Art Festival) December 26-28, 1969 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Spirit, Southwind & Ballin' Jack) December 30, 1969 Allentown Fairgrounds, Allentown, PA (Postponed until January 17, 1970) 1970 January 17, 1970 Allentown Fairgrounds Agricultural Hall, Allentown, PA (Rescheduled from December 30, 1969) January 30, 1970 Indiana State Fair Coliseum, Indianapolis, IN January 31, 1970 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (cancelled) February 6, 1970 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH (cancelled) February 9, 1970 State Fair Coliseum, Indianapolis, IN (cancelled) February 13, 1970 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (supported by Grand Funk Railroad, Fleetwood Mac & Richard Pryor) February 14, 1970 Convention Hall, Asbury Park, NJ February 15, 1970 Consitution Hall, Washington, DC February 20, 1970 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (cancelled, rescheduled for April 11th) February 21, 1970 Auditorium Theater, Chicago, IL (cancelled) February 23, 1970 Forum, Montreal, QC (cancelled, replaced by Guess Who) February 25, 1970 Civic Center, Ottawa, ON (cancelled) February 27, 1970 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (cancelled) March 8, 1970 Onondaga County Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY (cancelled) March 15, 1970 Bushnell Memorial Hall, Hartford, CT (cancelled) March 22, 1970 Electric Circus, New York City, NY March 25, 1970 Bushnell Memorial Hall, Hartford, CT March 26, 1970 Boston Garden, Boston, MA (cancelled) April 3, 1970 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (cancelled) April 11, 1970 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI April 26, 1970 Auditorium Theater, Chicago, IL (cancelled) May 1, 1970 Dane County Memorial Coliseum, Madison, WI May 2, 1970 Athletics and Convocation Center, South Bend, IN May 9, 1970 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA (supported by Mountain) May 10, 1970 Oakland County Coliseum, Oakland, CA (supported by Mountain & Aum. Concert was cancelled at 11.30 p.m. after Mountain & Aum had played their opening sets and Sly failed to show) May 16, 1970 Florida Field, Gainesville, FL May 22, 1970 Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ (supported by Shocking Blue & Goose Creek Symphony) June 12, 1970 Convention Center Arena, San Antonio, TX July 13, 1970 Dick Cavett Show (performing Thank You. Other guest were Debbie Reynolds & Senator Fred Harris) July 18, 1970 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX (supported by Freddie King) July 19, 1970 Parade Stadium, Minneapolis, MN (supported by Johnny Winter, Richie Havens, Amboy Dukes & Blumsberry People) July 27, 1970 Grant Park, Chicago, IL August 6, 1970 Yankee Stadium, New York City, NY August 9, 1970 Mosport Park Raceway, Bowmanville, ON (Strawberry Fields Festival 1970, onstage the morning of August 10th) August 29, 1970 Afton Down, Freshwater, ENG (Isle of Wight 1970) September 5, 1970 Flügger Strand, Fehmarn, GER (Open Air Love & Peace Festival Insel Fehmarn 1970) September 10, 1970 Kasteel Groeneveld, Baarn, NED September 16, 1970 Lyceum, London, ENG October 4, 1970 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON October 17, 1970 Henry Levitt Arena, Wichita, KS (Football '70 Memorial Concert) November 12, 1970 Tri-State Fair Park Coliseum, Amarillo, TX November 13, 1970 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (supported by Ruth Copeland) November 14, 1970 Eastern Illinois University Lantz Gym, Charleston, IL November 15, 1970 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (supported by Ruth Copeland) November 26-27, 1970 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (with Gladys Knight & The Pips & Rare Earth) December 5, 1970 Jai Alai Fronton, Miami, FL (supported by Six) December 11-12, 1970 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Pacific Gas & Electric, Dunn & McCashen & Little Sister) December 28, 1970 Forum, Los Angeles, CA January 9, 1971 Civic Center, Charleston, WV January 17, 1971 Vancouver, BC January 20, 1971 Western Michigan University, Kalamazoo, MI January 21, 1971 Forum, Montreal, QC January 23, 1971 Jenison Fieldhouse, East Lansing, MI (supported by Ned) March 6, 1971 Assembly Hall, Champaign, IL March 16, 1971 Cornell University Barton Hall, Ithaca, NY April 2, 1971 Iowa State University, Ames, IA (supported by Mason Proffit & West Minist'r) April 9, 1971 Santa Clara County Fairgrounds, San Jose, CA April 16, 1971 Will Rogers Coliseum, Fort Worth, TX July 10, 1971 Hinchliffe Stadium, Paterson, NJ July 11, 1971 Palace Park, Hunlock Creek, PA (concert moved from the Pocono Downs Race Track, supported by Dr. Hook & The Medicine Show & Ruth Copeland) September 8-10, 1971 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (supported by Rare Earth & Ruth Copeland) September 12, 1971 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Rare Earth & Ruth Copeland) September 26, 1971 New Haven Arena, New Haven, CT September 28, 1971 Forum, Inglewood, CA (supported by Rare Earth) October 1, 1971 Forum, Los Angeles, CA November 9, 1971 Bangor Auditorium, Bangor, ME (with Rod Stewart And Faces) December 8, 1971 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY December 10, 1971 Cherry Hill Arena, Cherry Hill, NJ December 16, 1971 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (supported by Ruth Copeland) December 17, 1971 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Balderdash, who replaced Ruth Copeland) January 14, 1972 Convention Center, Louisville, KY (supported by Jo Jo Gunne) January 15, 1972 College Of Wooster Gym, Wooster, OH January 21, 1972 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO January 22, 1972 Coliseum, Madison, WI January 29, 1972 OSU St. John Arena, Columbus, OH (supported by Shades Of Joy) February 4, 1972 Met Center, Minneapolis, MN February 18, 1972 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL February 26, 1972 Paramount Northwest, Seattle, WA March 3, 1972 Forum, Montreal, QC March 4, 1972 Civic Centre, Ottawa, ON March 11, 1972 Hollywood Sportatorium, Hollywood, FL March 12, 1972 Memorial Auditorium, Greenville, SC March 17, 1972 Indiana State University Arena, Terre Haute, IN March 19, 1972 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA April 7, 1972 Will Rogers Coliseum, Fort Worth, TX (supported by Ruth Copeland & Shawn Phillips. The concert was televised via closed circuit television to Universities in Utah, New Mexico & Idaho) April 9, 1972 Joe Freeman Coliseum, San Antonio, TX (supported by Ruth Copeland) August 13, 1972 Roosevelt Raceway, Westbury, NY (Festival Of Hope, with Bo Diddley, Looking Glass, Dr. Hook, Lighthouse, Billy Preston, Sha-Na-Na, Shirelles & Ike & Tina Turner) October 7, 1972 Forum, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Tower Of Power & Cymbal & Clinger) October 26, 1972 Shady Grove, Rockville, MD November 23-24, 1972 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY November 25, 1972 Memorial Coliseum, Los Angeles, CA (KROQ's Ultimate 'Roq' Concert, proceeds went to L.A.'s Free Medical Clinics. w/ Sly and Family Stone, Stevie Wonder, Chuck Berry, the Eagles, Love, The Bee Gees, The Four Seasons, Raspberries, Sha-Na-Na, Mott the Hoople, Keith Moon, Flash Cadillac. Mott & The Eagles didn't play as they ran out of time) December 16, 1972 Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by King Kong) January 5, 1973 Roanoke, VA January 6, 1973 Hampton Roads Coliseum, Hampton, VA (supported by Johnny Nash) January 7, 1973 Greensboro, NC January 13, 1973 Civic Center, Charleston, WV (supported by Johnny Nash) February 3, 1973 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (2 shows 7.30 & 11.00) February 16, 1973 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Rare Earth) July 3, 1973 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00, supported by Bloodstone) July 7, 1973 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Tower Of Power & Kool & The Gang) July 8, 1973 Louis Armstrong Stadium, Flushing, NY July 13, 1973 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (2 shows 7.30 & 11.00) July 15, 1973 White City Stadium, London, ENG (Great Western Express 1973) July 21, 1973 Radstadion, Frankfurt, GER (2.Summer Rock Festival) August 1-2, 1973 Central Park Wollman Rink, New York City, NY (Schaefer Music Festival, with the Eagles, John Sebastian, The Temptations & Melissa Manchester. The concert was recorded and broadcast August 23rd as "Good Vibrations From Central Park") August 3, 1973 International Amphitheater, Chicago, IL August 18, 1973 Paramount Northwest, Seattle, WA August 19, 1973 Berkeley Community Theater, Berkeley, CA (supported by Little Feat) September 9, 1973 Hampton Roads Coliseum, Hampton, VA (supported by Blue Oyster Cult) September 10, 1973 Don Kirshner's Rock Concert (Broadcast October 27th 1973) September 14, 1973 Washington University, St. Louis, MO (supported by Little Feat) September 15, 1973 Indiana University Assembly Hall, Indianapolis, IN September 21, 1973 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI September 28, 1973 Northern Kentucky State College Regent Hall, Highland Heights, KY October 6, 1973 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY October 13, 1973 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL (supported by Bob Marley & The Wailers) October 14, 1973 U.S. Naval Academy's Halsey Field House, Annapolis, MD (supported by Bob Marley & The Wailers) October 19, 1973 Santa Clara Fairgrounds, San Jose, CA October 21, 1973 Ice Palace, Las Vegas, NV (supported by Bob Marley & The Wailers) October 25, 1973 Robertson Gym, University Of California, Santa Barbara, CA (supported by Bob Marley & The Wailers) October 26-27, 1973 Hollywood Palladium, Hollywood, CA (supported by Bob Marley & The Wailers) October 28, 1973 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (supported by Bob Marley & The Wailers) November 3, 1973 Cornell University Barton Hall, Ithaca, NY (supported by Bob Marley & The Wailers) November 5, 1973 Memorial Coliseum, Winston-Salem, NC (supported by Wet Willie) November 10, 1973 Convention Center, Louisville, KY (supported by Hydra) December 2, 1973 Civic Center, Monroe, LA (supported by Wet Willie Band) December 4, 1973 El Paso Coliseum, El Paso, TX December 14, 1973 Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN (supported by Chick Corea & Return To Forever) December 16, 1973 Met Center, Minneapolis, MN (cancelled) December 18, 1973 Cleveland Arena, Cleveland, OH March 11, 1974 Centennial Coliseum, Reno, NV March 21, 1974 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI March 22, 1974 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (supported by Screaming Gypsy Bandits) March 29, 1974 Robertson Memorial Fieldhouse, Peoria, IL April 2, 1974 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Parliament/Funkadelic & Rare Earth) April 5, 1974 Dome Arena, Rochester, NY April 6, 1974 Civic Center, Providence, RI (supported by New York Dolls) April 28, 1974 HIC Arena, Honolulu, HI June 5, 1974 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Sly married Kathy Silva during the show) June 15, 1974 Raceway Park, Madison, NJ (supported by Climax Blues Band) July 6, 1974 Convention Hall, Atlantic City, NJ (supported by Mandrill & Hues Corporation) July 11, 1974 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA (supported by Rufus & Chaka Khan) July 12, 1974 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Bloodstone & Michael Halby) August 24, 1974 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Mandrill & Zulema) August 25, 1974 Civic Center, Charleston, WV (supported by Duke Williams and the Extremes) August 28, 1974 Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN (supported by Ohio Players & Rufus & Chaka Khan) August 29, 1974 Civic Center, Asheville, NC (supported by Atlanta Rhythm Section) August 30, 1974 West Palm Beach Auditorium, West Palm Beach, FL (supported by Rory Gallagher & Status Quo) September 1, 1974 Fairground Speedway, Tulsa, OK (supported by Dr. John & Gap Band) September 2, 1974 Sun Valley Speedway, Anderson, IN ('Strawberry Soda Pop Super Duper Rock Prayer Meeting', supported by Dr. John, Ted Nugent and the Amboy Dukes, Cactus, New Image, Bob Seger, Silver Built, Frigid Pink, Catfish Hodge & (MC) Steve Michels) September 12, 1974 Illinois State University Horton Field House, Normal, IL (supported by Rufus & Chaka Khan) September 13, 1974 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Ohio Players & Rufus & Chaka Khan) September 21, 1974 Hollywood Sportatorium, Hollywood, FL (supported by Dr. John, White Witch & Earl Grey) September 22, 1974 Sports Stadium, Tallahassee, FL October 11, 1974 Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE October 12, 1974 Sahara Hotel Space Center Auditorium, Reno, NV October 18, 1974 Civic Plaza Exhibit Hall, Phoenix, AZ (supported by Popeye) October 20, 1974 GVSU Fieldhouse, Allendale, MI October 26, 1974 Southern Illinois University Arena, Carbondale, IL (Homecoming, supported by Bill Quateman) October 28, 1974 Omni, Atlanta, GA (supported by Rare Earth) October 31, 1974 Coliseum, El Paso, TX November 2, 1974 ASUM, Missoula, MT November 8, 1974 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (supported by Tower Of Power) November 9, 1974 Lawrence, KS November 14-15, 1974 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (supported by Tower Of Power & Hydra. 14th cancelled when the group failed to appear) November 16, 1974 Convention Center, Louisville, KY (supported by Tower Of Power) November 18, 1974 Palmer College Auditorium, Davenport, IA (supported by James Montgomery Band) November 23, 1974 Boston, MA (Sly performed one song then walked out) November 24, 1974 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Sly refused to perform) November 25, 1974 Capitol Centre, Washington, DC (supported by Graham Central Station. Sly failed to turn up, with the promoters citing laryngitis) December ?, 1974 Washington, DC (Free Concert. Benefit for Muscular Dystrophy. Sly failed to turn up and a riot ensued) December 6, 1974 Indiana State Fair Coliseum, Indianapolis, IN (supported by Dr. John) January 16-22, 1975 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY (2 shows on 17th & 18th, supported by Kool & The Gang) June 28, 1975 Music Hall, Houston, TX February 20, 1976 Sheraton-Waikiki Hotel Hawaii Ballroom, Honolulu, HI (2 shows 7.30 & 11.00, supported by Buddy Miles & Billy Preston) May 29, 1976 Arrowhead Stadium, Kansas City, MO (Music Sound Festival with Barry White & Love Unlimited Orchestra, Rufus & Chaka Khan, Teddy Pendergrass & the Bluenotes, Eddie Kendricks, Bobby Womack, Bloodstone & Sun) May 30, 1976 Jeppesen Stadium, Houston, TX (Music Sound Festival with Barry White & Love Unlimited Orchestra, Rufus & Chaka Khan, Teddy Pendergrass & the Bluenotes, Kool & The Gang, Eddie Kendricks, Dramatics, Bobby Womack, Hot Chocolate & Sun) August 22, 1976 Shangri-La Speedway, Owego, NY (Super Jam '76, with Dr. Hook & The Medicine Show, Starbuck, Johnnie Rivers & Rick Springfield) August 28, 1976 Masonic Temple, Detroit, MI (supported by Junior Walker) October 2, 1976 Broome County Veterans Memorial Arena, Binghamton, NY (with Dr. Hook) November 10, 1976 Hirsch Memorial Coliseum, Shreveport, LA (supporting Parliament/Funkadelic, with Bootsy's Rubber Band) January 4-5, 1980 Circle Star Theatre, San Carlos, CA December ?, 1981 Roxy, Los Angeles, CA (Sly guests with Bobby Womack) March 9-10, 1982 Fast Lane, Asbury Park, NJ (2 shows each night 10.30 & midnight, supported by (9th) Lord Gunner & (10th) Hot Romance) March 11, 1982 Cherry's, Cornwells Heights, PA (2 shows 10.00 & midnight) March 12, 1982 Ripley's, Philadelphia, PA March 13, 1982 Harty's, Pittsburgh, PA May 11, 1982 Vogue, Indianapolis, IN May ?, 1982 Judge's, Rehoboth Beach, DE December 1, 1982 The Chance, Poughkeepsie, NY December 25, 1982 Lincoln Square Theatre, Decatur, IL (Cancelled, rescheduled for January 8, 1983) January 8, 1983 Lincoln Square Theatre, Decatur, IL (Rescheduled from December 25, 1982) February 2, 1983 Scotty's Pub, Bloomington, IL (supported by One Eighty) April 11, 1983 Brautigan's, Montgomery, AL April 15-16, 1983 Foxfire Inn, Stuart, FL (2 shows each night 8.00 & 11.00, supported by Special Blend) April 17, 1983 Holiday Inn Mr. Tease Lounge, Melbourne, FL June 21, 1983 Harry's Lounge, Fort Myers, FL (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00) July 9, 1983 Andy's Steak and Pizza House, Naples, FL (supported by Jesse Kelsa & Core) September 2-3, 1983 Shenandoah, Carnegie, PA December 3, 1983 Ki-Ki, West Palm Beach, FL May 3, 1984 Omaha, NB (Sly guests with Bobby Womack) June 14, 1984 Masonic Auditorium, Rochester, NY (supporting Bobby Womack, with The Manhattans & Jocelyn Brown) August 15, 2005 Knitting Factory, Los Angeles, CA (Sly drove his younger sister Vet Stone on his motorcycle to the Knitting Factory, where Vet was performing with her Sly & the Family Stone tribute band, the Phunk Phamily Affair. Stone kept his helmet on during the entire performance, which was being filmed by a film crew doing a documentary called "On the Sly: In Search of the Family Stone") February 8, 2006 Staples Center, Los Angeles, CA (Grammy's performing "I Want To Take You Higher" during tribute, with Joss Stone, Van Hunt, John Legend, Fantasia, Devin Lima, Maroon 5, Ciara, will.i.am, Steven Tyler, Joe Perry, Robert Randolph & Rusty Allen) January 14, 2007 House Of Blues (Sly guests with the Family Stone) April 1, 2007 Flamingo Showroom, Las Vegas, NV (Sly guests with the Family Stone) July 7, 2007 Downtown, San Jose, CA (Summerfest, guests with the Family Stone) July 13, 2007 Montreux, SUI (Montreux Jazz Festival, with the Family Stone) July 14, 2007 Ghent, BEL (Blue Note Records Festival, with the Family Stone) July 15, 2007 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED (North Sea Jazz Festival, with the Family Stone) July 20, 2007 Pori Jazz Festival, Pori, FIN July 21, 2007 Victoria Park, London, ENG (Lovebox Festival 2007) July 23, 2007 L'Olympia Bruno Coquatrix, Paris, FRA July 28, 2007 Opera House, Bournemouth, ENG November 20, 2007 B.B. King Blues Club & Grill, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 10.30) December 7, 2007 B.B. King Blues Club & Grill, New York City, NY (2 shows) October 17, 2008 Wells Fargo Center For The Arts, Santa Rosa, CA (Sly guests with the Family Stone. He played a 22-minute set and ventured offstage, telling the crowd "I gotta go take a piss. I'll be right back." He never returned) September 7, 2009 Chicago, IL ('20th annual African Festival of the Arts'. Sly performed a 15-minute set during George Clinton's performance, along with George Clinton's band. He left immediately after his short performance) January 15, 2010 Avalon Ballroom Theatre, Niagara Falls, ON April 18, 2010 Empire Polo Grounds, Indio, CA (Coachella Festival 2010) September 4, 2011 Stradbally Hall, Stradbally, IRE (Electric Picnic 2011) November 19, 2011 The Botanic Gardens, Brisbane, AUS (Harvest Festival Brisbane 2011) June 30, 2012 Moseley Park, Birmingham, ENG (Mostly Soul Funk & Jazz Festival 2012) May 24, 2014 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA July 5, 2014 Sugar House Casino, Philadelphia, PA January ?, 2015 Fox Oakland Theater Den Lounge, Oakland, CA (Sly along with 4 of his bandmates appeared at the Love City convention dedicated to honoring the band and its legacy. Whilst there Sly answered questions from fans and signed autographs) June 27, 2015 Worthy Farm, Pilton, ENG (Glastonbury Festival 2015) June 28, 2015 O2 ABC2, Glasgow, SCOT July 31, 2015 Town Center Park at Meadowbrook, Hamden, CT August 8, 2015 Jackpot Junction Casino, Morton, MN August 16, 2015 Plaza Theatre, Orlando, FL August 23, 2015 Count Basie Theater, Red Bank, NJ (Sly guests with the Family Stone) November ?, 2015 Tampa Theater, Tampa, FL (Sly guests with the Family Stone)